Werid and unlikely couples
by The slayer has risen
Summary: The characters of Buffy are paired up in a unlikely and a amusing way. First Chapter: Oz & Dawn Next Chapter will involve Spike & Angel ;)


**Hey guys, so this is pretty much going to be a bunch of one-shots featuring odd and amusing couples. Some will be funny some won't. R&R please!:)**

Oz moaned in pain as hair sprouted from his arms, and his nails transformed into murderous claws. He crumpled into a ball, while his hind legs retracted and cracked backwards. Barely audible, he whimpered, "Dawn, please leave. I don't want you to see me like this." He added, "I may hurt you." Oz turned his face down and his mouth grew into a deep frown. Dawn reached her hand through the bars and gripped his, "I'm not leaving. No way no how." Dawn threw her self back in shock; as Oz pounced on the bars and growled at her. She scooted to the corner and let out a long sigh. After calming herself, Dawn picked up a blanket and wrapped it around her legs. A small tear escaped her eye as she listened to her boyfriend growl in pain.

She slowly started to remember how they first met. Dawn sat by her self in the Bronze because Buffy ditched her to go hang out with Spike, yet again. They were dating for two years and Spike told Dawn that he might propose to Buffy. Dawn twirled her straw in her mixed drink and plopped her head down into her hands, when a finger gently tapped her on the shoulder, and the finger belonged to a short, red-head, man. "I'm Oz, looked like you needed someone to talk to." He plastered a stupid smile on his face.

"No, I'm alright. My 'supposed' sister just left me alone." Dawn made air qutations marks on the word supposed.

"That's too bad." Oz felt insanely stupid, he couldn't pick a straight girl up for the life of him. In fear of embarrassing himself anymore, he held his hand out, "Wanna dance?"

He pulled the girl onto to the dance floor and held her close, "What's your name, Mrs. I'm alright?"

"Dawn." She blew into his ear when a fast-paced song started to play. Oz stuck his hand in the air, and shot them every direction, along with tripping over his feet a couple of times. Dawn just sweetly giggled.

At that moment Buffy came running in with her heels in one hand and her left hand sticking straight out. A diamond ring hugged her left ring figure. She cheered with pure joy, "I'm engaged! I'm in engaged! Spike is my Fiance!" Spike rushed in after her and pilled Buffy into his waist, slightly grinding.

He pulled her out the door, "Luv, Luv, you had to much to drink. Ya alright? Time to leave."

Dawn's eyes fluttered open when she realized that she had fallen asleep while on Oz-duty. She adverted her eyes to the cage, which was empty. The bars were ripped open and the door swung back and forth with a loud and rusty creak. Quickly, she jumped up and searched around the small cell she was in. She gazed at the ceiling when a beast came hurdling towards her. Oz pinned her down by the throat with his paw and dug his teeth into her left shoulder. Dawn plowed her hand into her front jean pocket, and dragged out a needle full of a yellow liquid. She stabbed it into Oz's front leg, and he collapsed with a THUD on top of Dawn's body. She shrugged him off and examined her shoulder where deep bite marks lay. She needed help, fast. With much difficulty she clambered up the deteriorating stone steps, and crawled onto the grass. Fear danced over her face as she spotted the full moon.

Oz woke up the next morning naked, and outdoors. He wasn't in a rusting cell, and Dawn wasn't sitting outside of his cage. She was naked next to him, with a scab shaped like bite marks on his neck. Slowly pictures and small clips of last night entered his mind. Oh god. He changed her. He destroyed her, completely and utterly destroyed her. He propped himself up, and shook Dawn. He whispered to himself, "C'mon wake up! C'mon."

She dreamily smiled up at him, and her teeth were soaked in blood. That's when Oz noticed his body covered in bite marks. They must've got into it as werewolves last night. They had sex as werewolves and really roughed each other up. "Dawn got to get up, and go home now." Together they stealthy snuck back to their apartment. "I'll make breakfast." Oz promised, and Dawn sleepily nodded. He fried eggs and sausage. "Wakey, Wakey, eggs and baky." He called down the hall, and Dawn ran along the hall, slipping on the carpet a couple of times. She hoisted a plate of the counter a took a bite, abruptly she dropped the plate and reached for the trash basket. She gagged into the basket, and excused herself to the bathroom. She thought to herself, I never get sick. Never ever. With hesitation she reached towards the bathroom cabinet and pulled out her emergency "sticks."

"Babe! Come here." Dawn yelled from the bathroom.

"Ya you alright?"

"No." Dawn shoved a blue stick under the door, "I'm pregnant."

**Hope you guys liked it. R&R please! **


End file.
